


Inverted Apotheosis

by orphan_account



Category: Enigma (Comic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Double Drabble, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Telepathy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted Apotheosis

The god stayed his mind and let Michael feel and think in that erratic way of unfettered humans, but Michael pulled down his hand to his chest, said, come back, and Enigma rested his body along Michael's, hip to hip, and lay his mind against his, thought to thought, gently, not pushing, not interfering, just looking in and admiring his lover's arrangement.

So touching, they began to move in an abrupt crescendo of touch and sigh, simple animal need concentrating Enigma's far-reaching mind into one person, into just two or three points of contact. It was a wondrous thing, a divine thing, this messy amalgamate of flesh and mind, physical love - a contradiction in terms, one might think, who had never rutted as they did. There was sweat, and other juices, a slice of pain; there was a glistening on hair, and a smattering of freckles on Michael's neck. Enigma noticed all these things, plunging into Michael, and it should have been an unsavoury act, if not for the singing of their souls, keen as muezzin's cry praising creation.

It was an illogical act, a mammalian act, and Enigma clung to it with all the great power of his mind.


End file.
